Hunger Games: Tibby
by Manders30003
Summary: This is another round of the Hunger Games, it's as if Katniss Everdeen never existed. Tibby now has to fend for herself and hope she survives. She has never been a lucky girl, just look where it's got her now. Will she prevail, or just be another face in the sky?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Hunger Games.

Chap 1

"Why me…why oh why me…" I said with a frightened sigh. I couldn't believe I was here right now, why I had to be chosen. Some of these people were my friends, but not anymore. This was life and death, how unlucky I'd always been. What made me think today would have been any different.

I stood there, every fiber of my body shaking, listening to the sound of hurried footsteps pass me and keep running. My heart was pounding, I swore that it was going to fly out of my chest any second. Just then I heard a whisper,

"Tibby…"

In that moment, my heart stopped all together, every piece of hair rising on my body. It was if my heart had stopped to be quiet, to hide, and not give a single hint as to where I was.

"Tibby!" the voice shouted this time; I knew I had no other choice but to run. I ran without being able to feel my legs moving, my lungs squeezing and sucking all the air humanly possible. I knew I couldn't stop because this was the Hunger Games, and whoever wanted me dead would surely get their wish if I stopped now.

About an hour went by, and I could feel the sweat dripping from my face. I decided it was safe to stop now, and sat down at a base of an old oak tree, trying to catch my breath. I reached into my bag that I set next to me and pulled out my canteen, drinking feverishly, but stopping before I could devour it all. Night was coming, and before I knew it the alarms would sound and reveal who had died today. I couldn't stand the thought so I decided to get up and keep walking, where I eventually found an abandoned campfire that had been burnt out long before today. I went over and started a new fire; sleeping here was the best it was going to get. Closing my eyes, I dreamed of a place much better than here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

The first thing I heard when I awoke was a bird chirping off in the distance, and I saw that the sky was a perfect shade of blue. Sitting up, I looked around to make sure I still had all of my belongings. Since I did, I traveled further into the forest eventually reaching a lake. Kneeling down to fill my canteen I noticed my reflection looking back at me. I noticed my hair that was as black as coal tied up in a ponytail, and that my eyes were more green than usual. My skin however, was still just as pale as the day I left to come here. Splashing water on my face, I took a deep breath and stood. In my bag I had 2 daggers, I figured I'd put them to good use and use them to help me scale the nearby tree. Once at the top I looked around and saw smoke in the sky from the other end of the lake, I came back down and decided to go check it out.

I was trying to be as stealthy as possible, and by any means necessary not get caught. Lying on my stomach I inched further into the bush that was in front of me. What I saw made my heart sink; it was my ex-boyfriend Alaric. He got too got chosen this year, and the last time I saw him was the night before we were officially in the cornucopia. We ended up fighting, and neither one of us left happy. I loved him with all my heart but he ended our relationship a month before we got chosen for this grotesque event. Seeing him again at this very moment was as if my heart solidified as concrete, and then cracked into a million pieces in my chest. I watched him as he cursed himself for putting the fire out, and letting the black smoke rise. He was packing everything up when I felt something on my leg. I looked back to find a snake making it's way up my leg with it's piercing eyes. I couldn't help but lose it, because snakes by far were my worst fear. I rolled onto my back and pushed myself backwards out of the bush by kicking my legs, so that the snake would fly off. By doing this it only got worse, the snake constricted tightly around my leg and I began to scream. Just then I saw Alaric's hand swoop down and cut the snake off my leg, as if it was just a piece of rope. I stayed still breathing heavily, but managed to get two words out.

"Thank you…" I said still out of breath.

"Unlucky as ever I see." Alaric snorted, while taking in my appearance.

"Still an ass I see." I spat back at him.

"Well thanks to you too, I have to get out of here fast, because with all your wimpy screaming, the others are sure to have found out where I am. I refuse to let them kill me all because of you." Alaric said as he looked away from me to finish packing.

"Whatever, you know what? I hope they find you. I'm leaving." I said fighting back the urge to punch him. With clenched fists I ran to my right back deep into the forest. The last thing I heard, with tears streaming down my face was Alaric mentioning something about not going this way. I ignored him, and kept running as if that would somehow take the pain away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

When I finally came to a stop, I wiped the tears from my face and knew that I could not run into Alaric again. It was getting dark, and again night would fall once more. Then I realized it wasn't the normal darkness of the night, it was more of a dark somber grey. I shrugged it off and continued to walk, noticing more rocks rather than forest. There was a trail that led further into the rocky area and had a little ledge to protect me, so I decided to take a break, and continue in the morning. Just as I was going to sit, it began to rain. I smiled at the memory of me being home, watching the rainfall from my window. I stuck my hand out to feel the wet sensation but when the rain hit my skin it burned, and began to sizzle on top of my hand leaving it red and blistered. I drew my hand back fast with a yelp. The ledge above me was crumbling due to the acid rain, I had to get out of here fast. I grabbed my backpack and ran up the trail, noticing the ledge above me getting smaller and smaller with every step. Soon enough there was no ledge to protect me. My body was vulnerable to the rain, with every drop of rain hitting my skin it was torture, as if there were a thousand bees stinging my skin over and over again. I kept running crying from the pain, hoping that somewhere in the distance was an opening in the side of the mountain. When all of a sudden all I heard Alaric scream.

"Tibby! In here!" Alaric's voice came from my left. I looked in that direction and I could see a hand waving me in, it was hard to see due to the rain but he also had a rock covering the hole he was in. I turned around and he pulled me in, closing the hole with the rock once again. "You'll never survive if I have to keep saving you like this, you know." He said while digging through his bag.

"I would have been fine, besides what are you doing out here? I thought I heard you scream telling me I shouldn't come this way, so why would you?" I said curiously.

"Well truth is…" Alaric paused and stopped rummaging around in his bag, "I came to look for you ok? Instead I walked around the other side of the mountain. I heard two other tributes talking about acid rain in the direction you were running so yeah…I figured I'd try to stop you before you got caught in it." He took out a first aid kit and sat next to me.

"Why would you do that though? I know you hate me, so let's not pretend everything that happened between us will be forgotten, just because were in this stupid hell hole." I said taking the first aid kit from his hands and turning my back to him.

"Tibby," He said softly, "I know I broke up with you a month ago, but I never told you why. Just because we're not together doesn't mean I don't love you still." Alaric said coming closer to me and taking the ointment out of the first aid kit to rub on my blistered skin. My eyes widened as I heard him confess that he still loved me. Was this a lie? Why would he tell me now? Why did he break up with me, because he never actually told me.

"Alaric, I'm sorry but I don't believe you right now. I mean how come now? Why tell me now?!" I screamed at him pushing him away.

"I figured that I would get chosen for this. I applied for tesserae so many times Tibby. I knew that I was going to get picked, so I left you before I had to be ripped away from you because of the stupid capital. I had everything planned out, but the only thing I didn't plan was for you to get picked too." Alaric said with strain in his voice, as he caressed my face in his hand. I looked in his eyes, and I knew that he was telling the honest truth. I wanted to hate him for what he did to me, I really did. The fact of the matter was that I still loved him, and if what he told me was really true like I believed it to be, then he did it all to protect me but in the process hurt me. I wanted him back, and I wanted him safe.

"Alaric…I…I don't know what to say…" I stammered, looking into his golden brown eyes, and lifting my hand to touch his perfectly structured face. "I love you, but you did hurt me, and took my heart when you left." I said dropping my hand.

"Then let me give it back to you, let me make it up to you. I promise on my life I won't let anyone get you in this arena. I never wanted this to happen to us. Please, Tibby…please." Alaric begged, with tears filling his eyes.

"If you ever lie, hurt, or do what you did last time with no explanation I will kill you myself. This is officially your second chance." I said keeping a stern look on my face.

"I promise I won't mess up this time." Alaric said as he moved closer.

"Maybe I'm not so unlucky after all." I said with a smirk. As soon as I finished my words Alaric leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't help but take it all in, his lips were softer then I remembered, his smell was intoxicating, and his hands on my face made me feel like a melted marshmallow. I kissed him hard back with my hands running threw his chocolate brown hair. I couldn't have been happier, and for a second I felt like I was home again. He pulled back, kissed me one more time and suggested we get some rest. I fell asleep in his arms the only place I wanted to be in that very moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Alaric was shaking me, telling me to wake up because the acid rain had stopped. I opened my eyes and pinched myself on the arm to make sure it just wasn't a dream. After reassuring myself that it wasn't, I stood up and began to pack my stuff. At that instant my stomach growled and I forgot when the last time I actually ate was.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Alaric playfully said.

"Yeah, I could go for a meal right about now" I said surely blushing. He moved the boulder out of the way letting the light from outside shine on him. He was so gorgeous, and he was all mine. Alaric walked over to me and grabbed my hand pulling me in for a kiss. I instantly got butterflies, but pulled back saying, "We should really get out of here." Alaric agreed and off we went.

We reached a meadow looking area with all types of trees that grew food, and bushes with berries. It was like food heaven, and I sure was hungry. I started to run straight towards the apple tree, when Alaric shouted my name. I stopped dead in my tracks, feeling paralyzed with fear. "what?!" I shouted back.

"You have to be careful, you have no idea if the other tributes set any traps, I promised you that I would protect you. You can't just run off like that!" Alaric said angrily, jogging up to me.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking. I'm just so hungry." I said rubbing my stomach, with disappointment in my eyes.

"It's ok Tibby, I'm sorry I yelled. I just get so worried about you." He said. We were clearly not paying attention because just then I heard a voice, which was slightly familiar coming form the direction of the apple tree.

"Ha!" the boy scoffed, "I knew you'd end up here Tibby." The boy said now walking closer towards them.

"Who the hell are you," I said stepping back, "I know you're a tribute but what's your name?" I said feeling a little stupid.

"Just ask your boyfriend standing next to you, he knows exactly who I am. Don't you Alaric?" The boy said getting even closer. I looked at Alaric confused, and stunned.

"What is he talking about?" I choked out.

"This is Jack. He's the only other tribute left other than us. I've been keeping track every night of who has died." Alaric said with no emotion, slowly walking away from me and towards Jack. Alaric was right, I knew he was keeping track, which means I haven't been.

"Alaric, it's just us three. So, who's it going to be? Who will be victor? Surely not Tibby, who runs at the slight whisper of her name." Jack giggles, now face to face with Alaric.

"So that was you! You could have just faced me like a man instead of hiding like a coward. I guess I would have been afraid if I was you, because I could kill you right now if I wanted to." I screamed at Jack hoping my words were enough to pierce him and make him leave us alone.

"Tibby he's right…we all can't make it…" Alaric said, again with no emotion. Something was wrong. Something was very different about Alaric all of a sudden.

"So?" I said with my voice shaking, "We can beat him Alaric, we just have to stick together. Right?" I said with every ounce of hope left in my body.

"Tibby, you really are an unlucky girl, aren't you?" Alaric said as he turned and stood side by side with Jack. All I saw was Jack and Alaric, the man I love, smiling devilishly at me. I had no words left in me, my heart again was as if it had stopped, and all I could do now was fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

There was no way in hell I was going to win. I was against the love of my life, and some psycho, and all I had were my two daggers. I ripped my bag off my back and reached into it pulling my daggers out. I held them in front of me waiting for them to attack. "How could you Alaric?! I trusted you, I gave you another chance!" I screamed, my voice hoarse with rage.

"Tibby, I know you did, but this is life and death, unfortunately only one can live." Alaric said as if he didn't have a worry in the world. I stood my ground, rage was filling my entire body, and tears streamed down my face. I started to run towards Alaric. Jack saw that I was coming and ran in front of Alaric to protect him, blocking my swipe with his trident. I kept pushing harder and harder but it was doing nothing, so I side jumped taking my stance again.

"Pathetic, poor little Tibby." Jack sneered as he went to stab me with his trident. I jumped to my left attempting to dodge his attack. There was a trickling sensation on my stomach; I looked down to see my gray top during red. I wasn't fast enough, causing him to be able to pierce my skin. I ignored the pain and threw one of my daggers at Jack this time. He wasn't quick enough either, letting my dagger pierce right above his left collarbone. Jack let out a scream, and yanked my dagger out of his body. "You're going to pay for that!" Jack said, with a dark look in his eyes, and his chest heaving with anger.

"Tibby you're making this very hard for us." Alaric said pulling his sword out of its sheath. Alaric ran over to me jumping in the air seconds before he was in front of me. With Alaric's sword above me, I raised my only dagger to protect myself, causing the two blades to crash. He was so much stronger than me and I could feel his strength pushing my dagger closer to me, and further from him. Just then it felt as if my ribs had all snapped inside my body. The pain was so agonizing I fell to the ground, and my dagger flew from my hand. Jack had punched me right in my stomach, and picked up my second dagger. He laughed so hard, you could hear it echoing through the forest.

"Finally she's down for the count. Would you like to do the honor, or shall I?" Jack said licking his lips with satisfaction.

"By all means go ahead Jack," Alaric said with a smile, "I think I'd rather watch." He finished with a giggle. Jack was walking towards me, with both of my daggers in my hands. I had no fight left in me, besides I didn't even feel alive anymore.

"Go ahead! Kill me! Both of you can't make it out of here alive anyway, so just do it already!" Tears streamed down my face, and I refused to look away and admit defeat. I glared at Jack with so much hatred, I wanted to kill him right then and there but I knew it was impossible. As I watched Jack take his last step, something shocking happened. I watched as Alaric's blade came through the front of Jack's chest. He gasped for air, but only blood came out in return. While Alaric drew his sword out of Jack's chest, I sat up. Jack fell to the ground with a thud and strangely smiled.

"I…knew…it…" Jack said quietly, coughing in between words. "How stupid could I have been…to think…you'd kill her…" there only came more coughing, but no words this time. I watched as life escaped Jack's eyes, as Alaric took my daggers from his hands.

"Tibby, I'm so sorry for attacking you…I…I had to make him believe I was on his side. It was the only way he would let his guard down, and I could kill him before he tried to kill you…" Alaric trailed off, but in his voice was such sorrow. I watched as tears filled his eyes, which was a sight I'd never seen before. I believed him of course, because if he was lying, I'd be dead right now. I stood up and wobbled over to him.

"Well maybe after we get out of here you should think about becoming an actor. For that performance I'd give you an award for sure." I said with a wiry smile, while nudging his arm. He turned to me wide eyed, and I watched as a huge smile appeared on his face, with tears falling from his eyes.

"I love you Tibby." Alaric said while staring into my eyes.

"I love you too, Alaric." I leaned in and kissed him, but pulled back with a groan, remembering I'd been cut from Jack's trident.

"We need to get you something for that. We need to get out of here…" He looked to the ground unsure of what to do.

"I know we do…" I sighed, "The only problem is…we're the only two tributes left."


End file.
